


Touch of An Angel, Kiss like The Devil

by mikassii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel vs Devil au, Angels, Devils, Eremika - Freeform, Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi and Petra had a fling, Levi is Satan, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, attack on titan - Freeform, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikassii/pseuds/mikassii
Summary: Levi Ackerman, the devil himself, never knew he would find himself with an angel. But there he was, the ginger haired woman fast asleep in his arms. The world had come to a stop for him, temporary, secret peace between the two species. Now 16 years later, he comes across another problem other than war; a daughter.





	Touch of An Angel, Kiss like The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the fuck im doing!!! im just gonna go with it! :D  
> hope you enjoy the prologue!!

_"I never took you as the kind of man to be a charmer."_

_"I guess we're all full of surprises."_

 

Levi Ackerman, leader of the underworld. Or as humans would call him; satan. Short and simple. Levi was born into royalty, his father being the previous leader of his home, his kingdom. He inherited the throne of king when his father was killed in battle.For hundred of years, the Underworldians had been at war with the Overworldians, or the angels. Levi had always held a grudge against the species, being taught as he grew up to hate the others, to spare no remorse for them. To put it short, he hated the angels. Or so he thought.

The onyx haired man was taking a late night stroll on the grounds of Earth, minding his own business as he quietly walked along the cracked pavements in the moonlit streets. His hands shoved into his pockets, the young prince kept his icy gaze upon the floor, ignoring his surroundings. Coming his way, was the beginning of his problem. Her name? Petra Ral. Now Petra was one of the angels, but most of the time she chose to keep her identity as a human, her wings only appearing when she chose. Petra had grown up as an angel, living in a traditional family, with a good life. One day she chose to live the rest of her life as a mere human, still possessing her angel abilities, however. Levi raised his gaze towards her, immediately stopping. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, almost immediately recognising her as not human. A small smirk crept upon his lips as he stopped in his tracks.

"An angel on Earth? How peculiar." His voice echoed throughout the empty street. Petra immediately froze up, meeting his gaze. Her face changed into an expression of realisation.

"That's quite hypocritical of you, isn't it? Considering only a member of the underworld would be able to identify an angel so quickly.." Her voice carried like silk in his ears. He let out a low chuckle, stepping closer to her.

"I have to say, you're one of the more pretty angels, aren't you?" He smiled at his comment, watching her face contort into amusement. He then held out his hand, offering a polite handshake. 

"My name is Levi, and you?"

"Petra Ral."

 The pair proceeded to walk the streets most of the night, running down the alleys and just being stupid teenagers, enjoying what they had left of the night. Levi had never thought he would be spending a night with a girl of his enemy species. But there he was, their hands linked together as they sat together. 

And within a half hour, he had the girl in his arms, as they did the unexpected. For Levi, that was where everything went wrong for him.

 

\---

"Mikasa!" Sasha almost screamed her name, dashing down the hallway of her run down school. Mikasa just laughed, opening her arms to the over excitable brunette. 

"Nice to see you too, Sasha.." She gave her a small smile. It was the first day of school, and Sasha and Mikasa had barely seen eachother. They were best friends, after Mikasa was left alone at school without anybody, while Sasha approached her. 

"I can't believe we're back to school already," Sasha whined, "I didn't eat near the amount I wanted!"

They both laughed, making their way to their class together. As Mikasa walked, she winced in pain slightly, a hand instinctively reaching for the bone just under her shoulder. She had been experiencing this for almost two weeks now, and the pains only gradually got worse, causing a lot of discomfort on her part. She had brushed them off as growing pains, but she knew it couldn't be just that. She was 16, going on 17, and thought she had already grown to her extent. Unable to diagnose herself, she left the matter and just continued with her life, but the pains seemed to be getting worse and worse every day.  _Maybe it's a genetic thing?_   She thought to herself. But she had no way of finding that out as she never knew her mother or father, she was born and then apparently placed on someone's doorstep. She just couldn't think of a thing to excuse the abnormal pain.

"You okay, Mika?" Sasha's voice broke her out of her thoughts, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've just been getting this horrible pain in my back recently..Hurts like a bitch, if I'm honest.."

"Maybe it's from carrying your bag..?" Sasha pointed towards the backpack slung across one of her shoulders.

"Probably.." She shrugged, continuing the walk to their classroom. 

 

END OF PROLOGUE


End file.
